marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Rider (Earth-616)
Most of the Nova Corps and New Xandar have been destroyed by the Annihilation Wave. Richard now contains the Worldmind, giving him substantially increased power in order to battle the threat. However, it is not known how long he can contain the Worldmind. Drax has offered to assist him. Later, in an effort to buy more time for the evacuation of the beseiged planet Nycos Aristedes, Nova and Quasar punch through the Annihilation Wave to meet Annihilus face to face on his own command ship. In the ensuing battle, Quasar is killed and, though Rider is forced to flee, his efforts, combined with the timely intervention of the Worldmind, succeed in driving the Annihilation Wave to retreat from the sector and secure the planet's complete evacuation. Faced with the universal threat Annihilus now poses, Rider and the Worldmind agree to abandon the search for a safe haven and remain joined together to fight the Wave head on. 205 days after Annihilation Day, Richard Rider has formed an army, the United Front, to oppose the Annihilation Wave. His land-based army includes Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Ronan the Accuser and Starlord (Peter Quill), while his outerspace forces consist primarily of Firelord, Red Shift and Stardust, former Heralds of Galactus. Rider and his forces fight valiantly holding off the wave as best as they can gaining small victories here and there. Other allies join the United Front like Super Skrull and Phyla-Vell. The Front is made up of hundreds of species all fighting to stop the wave. After months of fighting Nova finally confronts Annihilus and the two begin a fierce battle. Phyla-Vell attempts to join, but finds that Nova has sealed her and Quill in an energy bubble, wanting to face Annihilus alone. Using the quantum bands, Annihilus proves to be too much for Nova. Phyla-Vell forces her way out of the bubble and attacks Annihilus, attempting to wrest the quantum bands from him. Annihilus throws her aside, but the quantum bands abandon Annihilus and join with Phyla-Vell. Annihilus fights on, but Nova surmises that the gap in Annihilus' armor is his mouth, forcing his hand down Annihilus' throat and tearing out his insides, yelling "This is for the Nova Corps!!" Both Annihilus and Nova slump to the ground as Nova looks up to see the veiled figures of Thanos and Lady Death looking over him and smiling. Nova tells them "Better luck next time". The war is over Annihilus' forces are defeated and treaties are signed. Ronan now Emperor of the Kree offers to make Nova an honorary Kree. Nova is left debating his future and wonders if he should return home to Earth. Post Annihilation/Civil War Richard and Worldmind went to maintain of the nova corps by himself, but got overwhelmed by the sense of duty. As he recklessly tried to shortcut one of the mission travels, he ended up crashing on Earth in wake of The Initiative. He went to his parents and talked to Iron Man and Justice, which asked him to join the Initiative. They gave him twenty-four hours for a decision, but in the short span, he was driven out of his house, attacked by Diamondhead and the Thunderbolts shortly after. The fight is shortly stopped by Iron Man, and given a short tour to Richard's old school. Later in his house, Richard's parents think that he's crazy and ask him to join, but he just doesn't know what to do. Penance, came to his house, and asking him to join, but Richard thinks that the world has gone insane. Saying his goodbyes to Penance and his parents he eventually went back to his Nova corp duties. Annihilation Conquest | Powers = Richard Rider is the host of the Nova Force, a vast energy source that he can apply to grant himself a number of superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Rider is able to channel the Nova force for the purpose of increasing his physical strength to vast levels. While the full limit isn't known, the Nova Force can grant rider sufficient superhuman strength to lift well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: By channeling the Nova Force properly, Rider can grant himself the ability to run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. While the upper limit of his running speed isn't known, he can at least run several hundred miles an hour. Superhuman Stamina: Due to the Nova Forces augmentation of his musculature, Rider's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, Rider can exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Rider's body is practically invulnerable to conventional physical injury. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, powerful energy blasts, acidic corrosives, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. While employing the Nova Force sufficiently, Rider can easily withstand the rigors of deep space indefinitely. Superhuman Agility: Rider's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Rider's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's great physical resistance, it is possible for Rider to be injured. However, Rider can purposely channel the Nova Force to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. The full limits and capabilities of his healing powers aren't known. Flight: Rider can use the Nova Force to propel himself through the air at tremendous speeds. Nova is fully capable of achieving faster than light velocities, and often does, while traveling through space. However, moving as such speeds while in the atomosphere of a planet would cause devestation to the planet itself, so he travels much slower while on within a planetary atmosphere, generally at supersonic speeds. Energy Generation: Rider can channel the Nova Force and expel the energy in the form of extremely powerful concussive blasts that he often uses in combat situations. He also can manipulate the energy to create hyperspace portals in space, though it takes a good deal of concentration to do so. Xandrian Worldmind: Aside from housing the Nova Force, Rider is also the hoste of the Xandrian Worldmind. The Worldmind is a sentient collective created to govern and maintain all forms of Xandrian culture. The Worldmind contains all knowledge collected by the Xandrian people including art, science, history, and philosophy. Rider can access any aspect of this technology by communicating with the Worldmind verbally or mentally. As a result, The Worldmind often contacts Rider unbidden and usually offers advice, instructions, insights, recommendations, and even criticisms. Rider's bond with the Worldmind is highly useful, however, also in the fact that the Worldmind is crucial in helping Rider maintain self control when tapping into the full might of the Nova Force. | Abilities = Rider is a formidable combatant, though he is naturally more comfortable at using the Nova Force's energy generating capabilities during combat. However, he can access the Xandrian Worldmind and instantly gain knowledge of Xandrian hand to hand combat techniques which he sometimes uses in combination with his energy powers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Rider uses the Xandrian Worldmind to help maintain his mood and mental stability. Without it, utilizing the full power of the Nova Force would overcome Rider's mental stability, causing a severe mental breakdown and possibly insanity. | Equipment = *'Costume Specifications:' To further stabelize Rider during his manipulation of the Nova Force, the Worldmind has specifically modifed Rider's Nova uniform. The material of the uniform helps to contain and regulate some of Rider's powers by siphoning some of the energies of the Nova Force. The uniform also contains inhibitors that can manipulate various hormones in Rider's brain for the purpose of moderating his moods as needed. The uniform also has self-repairing capabilities, allowing it to seal rips and tears on it's own. As with past models, the helmet Rider uses with his current uniform resembles and feels like cloth when he isn't wearing it, though it adopts a metallic look and feel when he wears it. | Transportation = Nova, in his responsibility of "Guardian of the Terran Sector" for the Xandar Space Corps, controls a satellite orbiting the planet. Flight under own power. While member of the New Warriors vehicles supplied by Dwayne Taylor. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * His costume's internal computer includes a music library. * Nova shares the nickname "Buckethead" with fellow Warrior Darkhawk. * Nova has been mad at the Avengers for not joining and refused to be shown up by them, often taking the situation to his own hands. He has been called a "bush-league trying to make it in the majors" by one of the committee who were making the show. | Links = * The Nova-Prime Page * New Warriors }} Category:Good Characters Category:Nova Corps members Category:New Warriors members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Copy Edit